Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest
Finished |mechanics = Decided by judges |launch = 3 June 2016 |deadline = 1 August 2016 |links = * * |judges = JennieParker87 Ako675 SnipSnapParodies TheSilverUniverse Gb. Alexander }} The Hitler Tunes DPMV Contest was JennieParker87's 9th contest. It was announced on the 3rd of June 2016. The idea to host a DPMV contest originally came from Delphox, who planned to host a DPMV contest himself, but after talking to JennieParker87, it was decided that she would use the idea instead. She had originally planned to organise a different type of contest, but it was postponed to later in 2016. Concept The theme of the contest was DPMVs (Downfall Parody Music Videos). The contestant could submit up to 2 entries. Any DPMV which was published some time during the 3 months prior to the day the contest was announced (March 3, 2016) could be submitted as an entry. However, new DPMVs (published on the 3rd of June until deadline) received 2 bonus points in the judging process. Rules As in all JennieParker87's contests, Holocaust references were forbidden. Other highly offensive material had to be avoided as well. At least one Downfall character had to be used. Winner selection & Result video A group of judges viewed the entries and gave points in different categories. The contest received a few more entries at first, but some dropped out and 2 entries were disqualified. The remaining 30 were presented in a result video on JennieParker87's channel on the 8th of August 2016. The entries were divided into 3 levels: Gold, Silver and Bronze. Their rank depended on how many points they received in the judging process. The result video was a collab between JennieParker87 and TheSilverUniverse. Parodyhall also contributed with a dub for the "middle act". Results Gold level Silver level Bronze level Trivia *A handful of entries use Melodyne for the pitching of Hitler's voice. This was because Venkyra21's first entry used Melodyne, causing a bandwagon effect within the community. **QuestionTuesdayFTW even planned to make two versions of his second entry to the contest: one with Melodyne, and one with traditional voice pitching. He eventually decided against making the latter due to a lack of time. *Two entries were disqualified. One contained highly offensive material, and the other was uploaded by Süleyman Tekin Gürmen, using another channel that was impersonating and mocking s2iDP. This caused an outrage in the community. *FegelAntics was supposed to be a judge of the contest, but was later removed due to a major controversy that he caused. *Two of the entries, Adolf Hitler - DADDY (Parody of PSY's DADDY) and Hitler Took A Pill In Ibiza (Fegelein Remix), ended up winning the Parody of the Month award. **Ironically enough, both these entries were made by Venkyra21. (The latter as a collab with Delphox) External links *Announcement video *Result video See also *The "Create a picture" contest *Christmas Contest *Hitler's Summer Memories (Contest) *The Commercial Contest *The "Merry Hitler" Contest *The Bunker Games Contest *The "Spooky Hitler" Halloween Contest *Winter Bunkerland Christmas Contest *Charizard's DPMV Contest (can be seen as the predecessor to this contest, due to similar concepts and the fact that Delphox gave JennieParker87 the idea for the contest) *Remake a Classic Category:Awards and Contests